Not As It Seems
by ChaosEngaged
Summary: A lone figure stands on a cliff watching life pass by. He stares at his surroundings knowing the way energy flows in and out of each fragile piece of life. The past, the present, and the future all collide for him, and it is his turn to bring the universe
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Not as it seems…**  
**Rating**_ T (may change)  
_**Set**_: AU after TPM (in other words Qui-Gon didn't die)__  
_**Category**_: Action/Adventure/Angst__  
_**Spoilers**_: TPM and above  
_**Summary:** _A lone figure stands on a cliff watching life pass by. He stares at his surroundings knowing the way energy flows in and out of each fragile piece of life. The past, the present, and the future all collide for him, and it is his turn to bring the universe back together.  
__Disclaimer: Alright even though I would love to own the Star Wars universe in its entirety, I don't have that much money and if I did that much money why on earth would i be studing my ass off at school._

It was a still and quiet night on Klasse Emphemora. The planet itself was dead quiet. The usual wind through the dense forest trees usually created some noise but tonight not even Mother Nature was whispering. A lone man stood on the edge of a cliff. His eyes remained shut and a cloak as black as the night itself surrounded him. To all those watching, this man was the perfect picture of serenity but inside he contained the turbulent winds that the world was lacking.

From the dense foliage another man stepped out with a white tiger at his side. His arms were wrapped around his body as he looked towards the lone figure on the cliff. As he walked towards the figure the swinging of a light saber could be seen flashing in the moonlight. He placed one hand on the man in front of him and looked out onto the world below him.

"You are done here."

**Chapter 1**

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was as busy as ever but no one gave it a second glance. To the everyday people on Coruscant this was a natural occurrence. To them the Jedi were always bustling around due to one reason or another. Jedi Masters and their padawans were walking the platforms talking to each other about the new trade agreements being made or the new light saber kata that they were to learn. Young Jedi Knights, with there newly cut off braids, were running down the platforms late to their appointments because of the sudden onslaught of responsibility they had just gained. But this week was different in a way because at the end of the week the Jedi tournament was being held and people were looking forward to see two people compete. A master and padawan pair by the names of Qui Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker.

In the depths of the temple labyrinths two light sabers could be heard clashing against one another. It had been one year since the events that transpired on Naboo and one year since Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone missing before taking the trials. The temple had its rumor that circulated about this. Some proposed that Obi-Wan could not face his master after he was dumped for the supposed chosen one and left the Jedi order to become something else. Others believed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone dark like Qui-Gon first padawan. Others still held out hope that he would come home.

"ANAKIN! You're not trying hard enough. You have to feel the force around you."

Anakin lifted his light saber up again and returned to his defense stance. Suddenly his blade met another one. A blur of green and blue ensued as he began blocking, trying to find a weakness in his opponents stance. Block…block…block...jump…block. Suddenly a stinging sensation caught him in the arm. He bit his lip not to cry out in pain and ended up with the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Very good padawan." Qui Gon deactivated his saber. " You have shown much progress in the last year."

Anakin deactivated his light saber and looked at his master. "Thank you master. Do you think I will be ready for the tournament tomorrow?"

"I have no doubt of it."

Qui-Gon Jinn walked over to Anakin and ruffled his padawan's short cut hair. Anakin smiled and tried to duck out of the way while Qui-Gon just laughed at his padawan's antics. He reached over and put one hand on his padawan's shoulder. He led them over to where they had placed their tunics and picked them up off the floor. Anakin turned around and took a look at the training grounds.

"Come Padawan. Tomorrow is a big day and I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of a fight."

Anakin looked back at Qui-Gon and walked towards him.

"Master, tell me again what happens tomorrow."

Qui-Gon smiled. He must have told this to Anakin 30 times already and yet the young boy never tired of it. He had so much energy and such a willing ability to learn. A pang of pain went through Qui-Gon's mind. Obi-Wan had been like that, so full of energy and sparkling like a diamond in the force. But his mind must not dwell on those thoughts, they must dwell on his current padawan, the chosen one, Anakin.

" Every Padawan, Knight, and Master currently on the temple grounds comes to the training grounds once a year to participate in three tests of skill. The first test is force levitation and the second test is using the force to knock something back. These two tests determine the order in which the light saber matches will be held. "

As they walked down the platform to their room, Qui-Gon glanced at Anakin who was beaming with happiness. The force radiated off him in waves.

"There are three stages of competition. The first is the padawan stage and the winner of that gets to go to the Knight stage and so forth."

As they reached the door to their rooms, Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon.

"So does that mean you will be competing master?"

"That is exactly what it means."

Qui-Gon swiped his key in front of the door and it opened. Anakin bounded into the room and sat on the couch.

"Anakin it's time for you to go to bed."

"But Master I'm not…yawn…tired yet."

Qui-Gon picked up Anakin from the couch, walked into Anakin's room, and placed him under the covers.

"I can see that but tomorrow is a big day and you need as much rest as you can get."

"Ok then. Good night master."

"Good night padawan."

Qui-Gon exited the room and closed the door. He let out a huge sigh of relief and fell onto the couch.

_The Other Side of Coruscant _

From the outside of the senate building and dull blue glowing light could be seen. To the security forces it was just waved off because the Chancellor always seemed to be working late. But the Chancellor was not in this room; instead, a lone figure knelt there talking to the darkness of the room. The figure was a warrior, that could be easily told, but the figure was also a woman. She was also dressed like a Jedi in Darker colors. The closer you got to this woman the more a chill could be felt in the air surrounding her.

"Arise Darth Rederika. We have much work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Not as it seems…**  
**By:**_ ClearDillema__  
_**Rating**_ PG-13 (may change)__  
_**Set**_: AU after TPM (in other words Qui-Gon didn't die)__  
_**Category**_: Action/Adventure/Angst__  
_**Spoilers**_: TPM and above  
__**OOC:** Sorry this has taken me a long time to do but I've had exam after exam._

_"…"_ speaking  
_Italics _thought speech

Bright lights filled the planet that could be seen out of the cockpit of the ship. Coruscant was as busy as ever at night. While some people were falling asleep, others were just awakening and beginning their day. The sounds of stalls being opened and ships flying by over head made Coruscant sound as if it were beginning a new day.

Over on starship platform 59, a cruiser settled down. For a moment or two nothing happened. It was as if the person inside was debating whether or not this was the right thing to do. Suddenly the door hissed open and a figure dressed in a black cloak slowly descended the stairs. As he reached the bottom step, the ship began to rise back into the night. The figure walked towards the edge of the platform and looked out over the city as he had from the cliff's edge not days before. This time though a single word passed over his lips.

"Home"

**Chapter 2**

The bright lights of the sun filled the Jedi temple. Rays streamed through the glass and made the hallways light up in brilliant color. Masters were frantically walking down each hallway, talking about the day's events and making sure that everything was in its place. Master Yoda and Master Windu could be seen among the masters currently awake. Mace Windu's arm was waving around rapidly and Master Yoda was waving his stick, directing the people where to place things. The Jedi temple was alive with the buzzing energy of the force and even if you were not force sensitive, a peaceful, happy, serenity would soothe your soul.

As the force predicted the day started with a bang or specifically with a young Jedi padawan bouncing on top of his master's bed. The older Jedi woke with a start, and as his eyes flashed open brown clashed with blue. A giggle erupted from the padawan, and the older Jedi could not help but smile and chuckle a little. The older Jedi looked towards the clock and then back at his padawan.

"Well my young padawan, it looks like for once you are up early. I will be expecting this from you every day now, I hope."

A teasing grin appeared on Master Qui-Gon Jinn's face and his padawan looked up with excitement clearly written on his face.

"But Master today is the day of the tournament. Come on master get up. We can't be late."

Anakin tried to pull his master out of bed but with no luck and ended up slipping and falling off the bed onto the floor. Qui-Gon just looked over the side of the bed.

"Alright, Alright I'm up, Anakin. Now go and get dressed quickly. I want to be able to warm up before today begins."

Anakin ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Qui-Gon just stared at the door and then shook his head. He remembered when Obi-Wan would wake him up. Never so forcefully, no, obi-wan was never forceful. Qui-Gon sighed as he remembered the young boy with his is orange hair and eyes that could pierce the soul. He slowly got out of bed and closed the door with a wave of his hand.

Anakin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He knew what his master was thinking. It was all he ever thought about, his obi-wan. Anakin was always going to live in the shadows of Obi-wan and it wasn't fair. Obi-Wan had run away before his trials and he, Anakin, was the chosen one. He should be getting the attention and the sighs from his master. Anakin walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. It's not that he hated Obi-wan it was just that it was hard to live in someone else's shadow. As Anakin sighed the door to his master's room opened.

"Let's go Padawan. We have much to do today before the tournament."

The pair exited their room and began there descent to the tournament rooms passing a black cloaked figure on the way.

_.:On the Other Side of Coruscant :._

There the dark figure stood against the window pane of the senate building. Darth Rederika carefully watched the Jedi temple. From this distance it was hard to see what was going on but she knew without a doubt that her targets would be there. Her eyes flashed yellow for an instant. Yes she was close…so very close to attaining the true power of the dark side. Her master would be so proud of her once she had completed her task.

"Patience, my young apprentice, all will come to you in good time"

Rederika didn't turn around but continued to watch the temple and let her anger rise.

"Yes Master"

_.:Back at the Jedi temple :._

The tournament to begin in half an hour. The Masters were rushing around trying to get their padawans ready for the first part of the light saber competition, the padawan division. The young padawans were polishing there light sabers making sure that they looked good and were in working order.

"Would the Padawans for the 12-16 age group of the padawan division please report to the tournament mats at this time for the drawing of the matches. Thank you."

The announcement boomed over the loud speaker and a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes stood up with others in his age group to walk to the mats. With a smile on his face he turned and lifted his face up to the stands and waved to his master. Qui-Gon waved back at his young padawan and sent a reassuring wave through the force.

_Do your best Anakin._

_Yes Master._

The darkly cloaked figure watched in the background as the padawan and master pair acknowledged each other. His stance then shifted slightly and his head jerked in another direction.

"The darkness has awakened again."


End file.
